Giving Me Butterflies
by singyourheartout
Summary: Reunited, at last. Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens set out to make this one of the most memorable years of their lives. ZxV
1. Reunited

**A/N: Hey! Someone said to me why don't I do a Zanessa story, so I thought I'd give it a go. I have done one before but it got deleted so I hope this one doesn't. I don't know If I'm going to leave it as a oneshot or make it a story yet, so tell me what you want. Hope you like!**

**  
Giving Me Butterflies  
**

"V, will you calm down?!" Ashley Tisdale glanced to the side of her, rolling her eyes at her jittery, shivering best friend. They'd been stood in the airport for the past hour and they were freezing.

"I can't help it! You try not seeing Jared for 2 months, 2 weeks and 5 days and 4 hours."

"Ness, that's so sad."

"Oh whatever. Can you see him?" The petite brunette stood on her tiptoes attempting to see over the crowd. Her boyfriend, Zac Efron was arriving in Utah today, and his plane had supposedly landed 10 minutes ago; yet there was no sign of him so far. She was beginning to get nervous. They had spent over two months living for their spare time in which they would spend on the phone to one another. She couldn't wait to be in physical contact with him much longer.

"It usually takes a while to take people off of a plane V. Besides, I bet he got stuck signing autographs or something. Look on the bright side, at least there's no paps around." Vanessa fiddled with her trusty gold band on her right hand.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just nervous, y'know? Like, what if he gets off and he's all 'oh, sorry Vanessa, I met some hot English chick and decided you just weren't the one for me?!'" Vanessa looked at Ashley anxiously, and Ashley was about to open her mouth to rubbish this possibility when a deep voice spoke from behind the pair.

"Now why would I want 'some hot English chick' when I can have you?" Vanessa spun around and jumped into Zac's arms.

"Oh my God, Zac!" He chuckled and pulled her close, spinning her around mid air. She felt butterflies rush through her, sending shocks through her body. The sparks she felt were indescribable.

"I missed you gorgeous." He whispered in her ear. A tear trickled down her face and he wiped it away quickly. "What's wrong Van?" He placed her down gently and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Nothing, I just missed you so much." She clung onto him again, this time he squeezed back, shutting his eyes, knowing that if he opened them he'd probably cry too. He pressed his forehead against hers and met her lips in a passionate kiss. They both smiled into it, loving the fact that they could actually touch one another again. Ashley watched them, grinning goofily at how cute they were. However, when she spotted an onlooker watching in awe, taking a camera out of their bag, she decided it was time to break them up.

"Guys?" No reply.

"GUYS?" Ashley sighed when she realised even her high pitched squeal couldn't get them to move apart.

"Oh for Gods sake, will you two hurry up before someone recognizes us." At this, Zac and Vanessa pulled apart and turned to glare at Ashley.

"Fine, we're coming." The pair followed Ashley out of the airport, stuck together like glue. Zac wrapped his arm around Vanessa and held her close, never wanting to let go again. They climbed into the car waiting for them and set off towards the hotel. Vanessa snuggled into Zac's side, content yet overwhelmed to be with him again.

"So Zac, how was England?" Ashley asked, earning a withering look from Vanessa, who obviously just wanted some time with Zac. She shrunk back in her seat and Zac laughed at them both, quickly kissing Vanessa on the lips.

"It was really good actually. I learnt how to make a proper cooked English breakfast. I also even checked out the shopping. It really is much better over there, I managed to pick you guys a few things up!" He winked at Vanessa.

"Ooooh...show me!" Vanessa squealed, excited at the prospect of presents.

"Later baby." He silenced her with a kiss, emitting an 'aww' from Ashley.

"So, how've rehearsals been so far?" He asked. He could barely wait to get into the High School Musical 3 rehearsals, they were always a blast. It was also one of the few places where he felt he could be open about his relationship with Vanessa.

"They've been pretty good. The new kids are cute, but some of the extras are a bit snobby." Vanessa nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, they feel the need to whisper insulting names at me when I walk past."

"Have you told Kenny?" Zac looked at Vanessa, concerned.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind." Zac had known Vanessa for almost three years, and he still couldn't get over how strong she was. Especially after the whole picture scandal broke out; he was so proud of her for the way she handled it. "Anyway, now you're with me, so I'm sure they'll be too busy swooning to bother calling me names." She grinned at him as he blushed.

"Van, if they bother you again I want you to tell me, okay?" She smiled at his overprotectiveness, but wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay babe."

Ashley watched this entire encounter with a smile on her face. She was so proud of Zac and Vanessa. They were two of the nicest people she had ever met, and they'd been through a really tough patch. She was so happy to see them coming out of it unscathed and ready to face whatever people threw their way. Not to mention, they were possibly the cutest couple she had ever known. She felt privileged to be able to call them her friends.

"What you grinning about Tizzy?" Vanessa poked Ashley in her side, awaking her from her thoughts.

"Nothing!" Ashley grinned. "Oh, look, we're here!" They looked out of the window and all groaned simultaneously as they noticed the 15 photographers stood around the hotel, waiting for them to arrive.

"You know what, I don't even give a fuck anymore." Vanessa stated, before grabbing Zac's hand and climbing out of the car. Zac grinned at her headstrong attitude, and kissed he head, sending the paparazzi insane.

"ZAC! How was England?"

"Are you glad to see your boyfriend back Vanessa?"

"How did you two deal with the photo scandal?"

"Have you missed Zac, Vanessa?"

"Vanessa! Over here!"

"Not now guys." Zac briskly walked past the paparazzi, Vanesas by his side as Ashley followed them in. Once they were inside and out of the view of the paparazzi, Vanessa rested her back against Zacs chest.

"Jeez, do they ever give up?" She complained, closing her eyes.

"We've just got to ignore them. They'll get bored of us eventually. I mean, we're not exactly the most exciting people in the world."

"What are you tring to say Efron?" Vanessa teased, turning to face him in his embrace.

"Nothing!" He squeezed her hips. before they leaned in and kissed. Just as their lips met, the elevator opposite them opened and out walked Kenny, Chucky, Corbin and Monique. They all laughed at the sight before them.

"Hey guys! I know you're glad to be reunited, but I'd like to say hi to Zac, if that's alright?" Chucky interrupted them, and they sprung apart blushing. Zac greeted everyone, and they stood in the lobby, catching up until Vanessa let out a yawn. Zac turned to her, amidst all the noisy chatter coming from the rest of the cast.

"Tired, baby?" She nodded her head wearily.

"Extremley." He pecked her on the lips and turned back around to face the cast.

"Guys, we're gonna go to our room. Van's tired and I am seriously jet lagged!"

"OK, night guys!" Kenny gave them both a hug, and they entered the elevator to a chorus of 'goodnights'.

"Which floor?"

"6" Vanessa replied, letting Zac press the button before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know, I'm not really tired..." she whispered seductively. He raised an eyebrow.

"Good, 'cause neither am I." She grinned and kissed him before resting her head on his chest. He tilted her chin up. "I love you so much" he said to her in between kisses.

"I love you too." She said back, pressing him against the wall. Just as he rubbed his hand up her arm and caressed her face she stopped him.

"So, what's this you were saying about presents?"

**A/N: Hope you liked. Please review!**


	2. Rehearsals

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for lack of updates, I've been on holiday! This chapters a bit short, sorry about that! Hopefully the fluff makes up for it! I'm working on longer chapters for all of my stories now so look out for that! Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Giving Me Butterflies**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay guys, that's looking good, take 5 and we'll try it again."

Vanessa let out a sigh of relief and let her back melt into Zacs torso. After an hour of draining dance practise she was exhausted, physically and mentally.

"I could quite happily kiss that man right now." She joked, turning round in Zacs arms.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"I'm joking Zac! You know I'd rather kiss you over Chucky any day! No matter how kind he's being." Zac smirked and pulled her closer by the waistband of her sweats.

"Love you." He mumbled against her mouth.

"Love you too." She whispered back, allowing their lips to meet in a brief peck, still consciously aware of their surroundings.

"Come on babe, let's go outside for a bit." He said as he noticed a group of around 9 dancers staring at them and took her hand, pulling her out of the room.

When they were outside in the corridor Zac sat down on a bench and sat her next to him closely. "God, when you said they were nosy, I didn't expect it to be this bad!" He complained about the new dancers. Ever since that morning they had constantly been staring at the couple, and he swore he'd seen some of them attempting to take photographs with their phones.

"I know. I hate it like this. I feel like we have no space, no privacy. That was one of the best things about the first and second HSM's. We could be ourselves. Now it's just as bad as walking around in public." She rested her forehead against his, her leps draped over his. He noticed a lone tear streaking down her cheek.

"Don't cry Van. It'll get better, I promise. We have to not let them get to us. Just be ourselves, goof off, have fun, they'll get over it." He smiled softly at her but frowned again as she sniffed and looked down.

"I know...it's just so hard." He grapsed her hands.

"Vanessa, look at me." She looked up and gazed into his striking blue eyes which were quickly intensifying. "It's me and you, always. Remember that. We don't give a shit about the paparazzi, or any annoying extras. They're just here to do some flying pirou-whats-it's in front of the cameras." Vanessa giggled quietly. "They're having their 5 minutes of fame, just like we used to be desperate to get. Now we've made it, and we can only expect to be put under the spotlight. But we can't let it stop us. Who gives a damn what they think. As long as I have you I don't care." She grinned at his sweet words and pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled apart he nuzzled his nose in her hair and whispered in her ear "I love you baby." Her heart stilled and she sighed contently.

"I love you too. More than anyone can say." She pecked him again and pulled away before he had chance to kiss back.

"What was that?!" He teased. She smirked and stood up.

"I think I might go see Ashley." She said airily, and she started to stroll down the hall towards Ashley's dressing room. Zac shook his head at her teasing and followed her.

She gasped when she felt him wrap his arms around her unexpectedly. "Can I help you?" She grinned.

"Well, you see, I have this amazingly beautiful girlfriend who I have some unfinished business with. Seen her anywhere?" He pretended to look around, earning a smack on the chest. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Kiss me." She whispered huskily.

"Oh, so now you want me to kiss you!" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Zaaaaac!" She whined, wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck.

"Okay, okay. You know I can't resist it when you groan my name." She was about to open her mouth and make a cheeky remark back, but was cut off when Zac kissed her fully on the lips, hands gripping her waist. They stood in this position for a while, tongues fighting a ferocious battle, when they were interrupted by a teasing voice.

"Yo! You guys coming to do your jobs or are you going to stand their eating each others faces off for the rest of the day?" They pulled apart and looked towards the door to see Corbin with his arms folded. Vanessa let out a frustrated groan and started to stomp towards the door when Zac grabbed her hands from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Me and you baby. Remember that." She tilted her head sideways and thanked him with her eyes. Corbin shot Zac a curious look but he shook his head and followed Vanessa into the room. Some things were just meant to stay private.

**A/N: Like? Want another chapter? Please review!**


	3. Homesickness

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thankyou for reviews, I definetley take them into account when I'm writing the next chapters. If you have anything you'd like to see in this story, put it in a review and I'll try and make a chapter from it! Enjoy!**

**Giving Me Butterflies**

**Chapter 3  
**

Vanessa groaned as she awoke to the sound of her phone. She immediatley noticed the loss of warmth next to her before remembering that Zac and Corbin were filming a night scene that night and Zac hadn't wanted to wake her up by coming in in the early hours of the morning, so he had arranged to stay in Corbin's room. She pulled herself away from her thoughts as she reached over to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"NESSA! IT'S ME!" Vanessa laughed as she recognized her little sisters voice.

"Hey me!" She teased. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much. I just missed you." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"So you phoned me at 5:30 in the morning to tell me you missed me?"

"Crap! Sorry Ness, I forgot the time difference."

"It's okay Stell. I miss you guys too. You been up to much?"

"Not really. Nat is sleeping over tonight."

"Sounds fun! Tell her I said hi! Hows Mom and Dad?"

"Same old. We're still playing Sneakernight on full blast 24/7." Vanessa laughed at the mention of her new single.

"Good! School okay?"

"Boring as usual. Hows things in Utah?"

"They're going good. Rehersals have been a blast, and we've started filming a few scenes so it's been fun."

"Hows loverboy?" Stella asked teasingly.

"He's good. He was filming last night so he's probably sleeping right now. Like I should be."

"Ness! I said I was sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm kidding."

"Okay then. Well, I'd better go now, me and Mom are going to stock up on Ben and Jerrys for tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too Stell." The line beeped to tell Vanessa that her sister had gone, and she put the phone down, an overwhelming sense of sadness rushing over her. A tear fell down her cheek. She missed her family so much it was unbelievable. She hadn't seen them for about a month, and although she had Zac and Ashley, sometimes all she wanted was a hug from her mom, or to hear a lame joke from Stella. She sighed as she looked at the clock and realised it was 6:00. It was the final week of dance rehersals and they started at 6:30. She dragged herself out of bed and tied her hair up in a straight ponytail, a few wisps and her side swept bangs framing her face. She walked into her closet and pulled out Zac's blue Nike Air hoodie and her plain black sweatpants. To finish off, she pulled her sneakers on **(A/N: 'Cause basically what we're gonna do is dance...' hehe, sorry, couldn't resist.)** before making her way out of her room and to the hotel lobby.

When she arrived she decided to take a seat on the sofa and wait for someone else to come down before heading out. Her mind drifted back to the phonecall and she once again felt a twang for home inside of her. She resisted the urge to cry as she thought about her moms cookies, and her and her dads weekly gym workouts. She was startled when she felt a dip in the sofa next to her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Zac.

"Hey babe. You okay? You looked a million miles away..." Zac studied her face. There was definitley something wrong.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She kissed him on the lips and he made a mental decision to let her tell him in her own time. "How was filming? I missed you." He grinned.

"It was fun. Corbin nearly knocked Kenny out by accident though. Some idiot told him it was a good idea to drink coffee to stay awake during night scenes." Vanessa laughed. "And I missed you too Van." She smiled and he kissed her. "You wanna set off?" She nodded and they walked out to the car, hand in hand.

10 minutes later they arrived at rehearsals to discover that everyone else was there. They greeted everyone and Ashley also noticed that something was off about Vanessa. She pulled her aside discreetly.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...why?" Ashley could tell she was lying, but didn't want to upset her.

"No reason, you just looked a little sad, that was all."

"No, I'm fine. Honestly, don't worry about it." Vanessa smiled, secretly getting fed up of people asking her what was wrong when all she wanted was to see her family.

"OK..." Ashley didn't have time to say anything else as Chucky bounded into the room and told them to get ready for the finale run through. She walked over to Zac who winked at her, but frowned when he noticed she was still lookiing upset.

"Van, you know if there's something the matter you can talk to me don't you? I'm always here for you." He said to her quietly, rubbing his hand against her arm. Vanessa closed her eyes as she felt the tears well up. She heard Chucky count everyone in but didn't move. The music she heard sounded like it was miles away and her thoughts rushed through her head, and she did the only thing she could think of. She burst into tears.

Everyone stopped and looked at her, confused. Chucky stopped the music and shot Zac a wondering glance. Zac looked at Vanessa worriedly, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her outside and sitting them down on the stairwell. He held her close for a few minutes, peppering kisses to her forehead and rocking her back and forth gently. When her sobbing died down he looked down at her tear stained face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Baby, what's wrong?" She sighed, knowing she had to tell him. He squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"It's just...Stella rang me this morning...and she sounded so chirpy and happy. It just made me think of home, and my family. I've only just got over missing you for so long, and now I have to go without my family too. I guess i just miss them..." A few more tears came from her eyes and Zac wiped them away.

"I know how you feel Van. I miss my parents and Dylan too. But we'll see them soon...it's not too long now. I know it's hard, but we're doing what millions would love to do. we have to make some sacrifices." She listened to him and immediatley felt bad. He had gone without seeing his family for twice as long as her, and she hadn't heard him complain once.

"Oh God I feel like such an idiot now. I'm sorry Zac, I know you must miss your family too. I'm so selfish!" He shook his head and kissed her nose, making her scrunch it up cutely.

"Don't be silly Van! I know it's harder for you. You live with your family. It must be tough going without them. But I'll always be here for you, you know you can come to me with anything, anything at all, right?" She smiled at how completley adorable her boyfriend was and nodded, kissing him softly. They pulled away when air was necessary and she whispered, "I love you." He grinned. "I love you too, now come on, we'd better get up there before they find our replacements!"

**A/N: What did you think? And I'm not sure if there is a time difference between LA and Utah, but it worked with the story :P Remember to send me any ideas/comments in a review! **


	4. AN: Please read!

**Authors Note**

Hey guys, sorry, I know I'm not really supposed to take up chapters with authors notes, but it's prettyy important!

Ok, so I know that deep deep down inside of you you've always had an imagined Zanessa moment that you've wished would happen, right? (Please say yes:P)

Well, I would greatly greatly appreciate it if you could tell me yours, or even a few if you have more and I'll turn them into chapters! I'll put who's moment it was in each chapter, and I'd prefer it if the moment was around now. Like, the HSM3 set/rehearsals. You can send me them however you want: reviews, PMS whatever, i don't mind. I'll also be writing some more chapters with my own ideas but I need you guys help!

Please get back to me! As soon as the next chapter is complete, I'll replace this note with it!

Thank You and sorry if you all thought it was a new chapter:P

xx


	5. Overslept

**A/N: Hi! Thanks people who gave ideas lol. I am going to use someee so look out for them :) This one is just a fluffy one I thought of lol... Hope you like, please review!**

**  
Giving me Butterflies**

**  
Chapter 4**

"Zaaac." Vanessa prolonged his name as she whispered it into his ear. "Baby, come on, wake up!" She stroked his cheek gently. She loved to watch him sleep, but she rarely got the chance; as he loved to watch her sleep too, so insisted on waiting until she'd fallen asleep untill he did. However, it seemed his jet lag from days ago had taken it's toll, and she smiled as she watched his eyelashes flutter open.

"Good morning Van..." He whispered huskily, in a tired voice. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning to you too! Now hurry up!" She giggled at his confused blink. "Rehearsals Zac!" He groaned as he remembered.

"Don't you mean torture?"

"Come on! They're not that bad!"

"Just 'cause you can dance!" He sat up and pulled her in tightly, making her giggle. "What time is it?" He asked, burying his face in her hair.

"6:00. We gotta be there by 6:30 babe, you getting in the shower?"

"Too tired!" He mumbled. "Stay with me Ness." He tugged her even closer, lying back down with her cooped up into him. She smiled against his chest and streched against him. They layed for a while, both eventually drifting back off to sleep.

A while later they were awoken by a loud ringing sound coming from Vanessa's cell. They both sat up quickly.

"Shit! We overslept!" Vanessa grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ness! Where the hell are you and Zac?" Ashley's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Uhh...in bed..." Vanessa replied sheepishly.

"Well you're 20 minutes late! I'd get your asses down here now if I were you! Everyones being wondering where you are!" Ashley giggled.

"Yeah..tell Kenny sorry and we'll be there soon." Vanessa hung up and groaned. "I can't believe we did that. Everyones gonna be laughing at us now."

"I'm sorry baby." Zac whispered in her ear, knowing it was more his fault than hers.

"It's okay Zac. But come on, we need to get ready." They both got out of bed and washed, quickly getting dressed and running downstairs into the lobby.

When they were in the car, they apologized profusely to the driver, who just laughed and told them it was fine. Zac wrapped his arm around Vanessa, who layed against his shoulder.

"I really am sorry." He said to her sincerely.

"I know, it's okay, it was my fault too." She smiled at him, kissing him quickly on the lips. After a few minutes of cuddling in the car they pulled up outside the studio and vanessa blushed. Zac chuckled at her. "Don't worry Van. If anyone laughs, I'll sort 'em out." He joked.

"Gee I feel so safe." She teased him and he ruffled her hair to annoy her, before lacing his fingers in hers and walking with her inside the studio. Stood in the corridor was Ashley, Corbin and Monique who looked at them knowingly as they walked over.

"Hey lovebirds, could you seriously not keep your hands off of one another long enough to remember rehearsals?" Corbin teased. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Corbin, it wasn't like that at all!" Corbin chuckled.

"Sorry Baby V." He smirked. "Kenny's in there with the dancers." Zac gave Vanessa a reassuring look and pushed open the door. About 20 faces all turned to look at them at the same time.

"Zac! Vanessa! So good of you to join us!" Kenny laughed, walking over to the pair and pulling them both into a hug, to let them know that there were no hard feelings.

"Sorry Kenny, we slept in." Zac told him, earning a wink.

"Of course you did. Now come on, let's get dancing!"

After two hours of non stop dancing, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Corbin, Chris, Monique and Lucas all stumbled outside for some fresh air.

"God that was intense!" Ashley complained.

"Tell me about it!" Zac groaned, rubbing his neck. Vanessa giggled at him, and pulled him into a hug so that she could wrap her arms around him and massage his neck. He smiled gratefully at her and the rest of the cast sent each other 'Aww!' looks. (Don't ask me what an Aww! look is lol. I have no idea.)

"So, what do you say girls. Hotel spa tonight?" Monique asked.

"Definitley!"

"I'm in!"

Ashley and Vanessa replied and the boys looked at each other dejectedly.

"Can we come?" Zac murmured into Vanessa's neck, spinning her around so her back was on his chest.

"What do you think girls? Shall we let them join in?" Vanessa teased.

"Go on then!" Ashley rolled her eyes. Just then a small, blonde figure ran past them. "Hey, Jemma!" Ashley called. The new cast member turned around and smiled as she saw the principle cast stood outside the back doors.

"Hey guys!"

"You wanna come to the spa with us later?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, of course! If you don't mind, that is?"

"Course we don't mind!" Vanessa grinned at her. "As long as you teach us some cute English phrases!" Jemma laughed.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Later that day, rehearsals were finishing up and Zac and Vanessa were exhausted.

"I can't believe we have to do this all over again tomorrow."

"I know Van. Me either. It is fun though." He smiled, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Yeah. And I get to do it with you, which makes it even more fun." She smiled back.

"You're too cute for your own good Hudgens." He pecked her nose and she laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I always will"

**A/N: Sorry it was a little short and not very detailed. I'm working on some longer, better quality chapters, but I hope you liked this! Please review!**


	6. Basketball

**A/N: Hey! New chapter, inspired by the cute pics from the game. I actually don't have a clue about basketball, and only saw the photos and stuff so some of the details are probably a bit off, but hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Giving Me Butterflies**

**Chapter 5**

"WHOOOOOOOOO! GO LAKERS!!" Zac chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend running round the room, arms pointed in the air, forming a number 1 sign. When she flopped down on the bed, giggling, he sat down next to her, stroking her hair softly.

"Baby, the game doesn't start for another 3 hours!" He teased, poking her belly gently.

"I know! But I'm so hyped! I can't believe you got us courtside seats!" Vanessa sat up, animatedly using her hands to express just how much she couldn't believe it. Zac smiled smugly to himself. He knew that the tomboy in Vanessa would love his surprise present. He glanced down at her, smiling when he saw her big brown eyes staring up at him adoringly.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled at hearing those three words escape her mouth.

"I love you too!" He beamed back, before standing up and scooping her up into his arms, taking her by surprise.

"Zac! Put me down!" She shrieked, giggling as he spun her around. He planted her firmly on her feet and kissed the top of her ear.

"I thought you liked it when I picked you up!" He whispered. She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling.

"I do! But you scared me." She pouted. He kissed the pout off her face and held his arms out to her, indicating that she jumped into them. she giggled and leapt up, so that she was sat on  
his hip with her arms around his neck, one of his hands resting on the small of her back, and the other under her bum.

"Let's go see what Ms Tisdale is up to." He carried her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. She kissed his cheek and giggled. "What you giggling at Hudgens?" He prodded her side, making her squirm in his arms.

"Nothing!" He stopped walking and pulled her round, so that she was face to face with him, legs still wrapped tightly around his middle.

"You sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow. She wiggled hers back at him, making him have to hide a laugh that was dying to escape.

"I'm certain Efron." She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh you've asked for it now!" He teased, and unwrapped her legs from his back, before flinging her into the air and over his shoulder, into a firemans lift. She screamed in surprise and giggled as she dangled from his back.

"Hey! Nice view!" She called from behind him, making him roll his eyes, amused.

"You checking me out?"

"I'm aloud!" Their banter was interrupted when they heard a door close and Zac spun round to see Ashley.

"Hey Ash! We were just about to come see if you were ready!"

"Well, I am! Looks like you guys are too! You OK down their V?" Ashley giggled.

"Ashhhhhh! Make him put me down!" Vanessa whined.

"Zachary! Why are you dangling your girlfriend over your shoulder?" Ashley asked in a mock serious tone. He shrugged and laughed, gently releasing Vanessa so that she didn't hurt herself. Once she was back on her feet she turned to him, annoyed.

"That was mean!" She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." He smirked and leaned in, resting his hands on her hips before pecking her lips softly. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe!" She mumbled against his lips.

"Hey guys! In the room! What do you think Kobe Bryant would say if he found out that you missed a game to make out?"

"I think he'd say, good job man!" Zac joked, earning a smack from Vanessa. "Anyway, we're in a corridor, not a room!" He poked his tongue out.

"Oh very mature Zac! Come on, I don't wanna miss it! Let's go people!" Ashley clapped her hands and walked to the elevator, followed by Zac and Vanessa.

* * *

It was half time and Zac, Vanessa and Ashley were stood in the middle of the court, signing basketballs.

"This is so cool! I'm stood on a court where Kobe Bryant has just played!" Zac whispered happily into Vanessas ear. She chuckled at him and passed him her basketball.

"It's way cool! I can't believe we're sat right next to the commentators!" He was just about to reply when they were told to return to their seats, the next half was about to begin. "Yay! Go Lakers!" Vanessa giggled, accepting the hand that Zac was holding out to her and walking back to their seats. They cheered as the players ran onto the court and resumed the game. Vanessa smiled as Zac wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them tightly. She loved that they were becoming more open about their relationship. She didn't want it to become everybodys business but she loved it when he showed affection in public. she rested her head on his shoulder and groaned when the Jazz scored a basket. Zac smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, we can catch up." The next few minutes were filled with anticipation and Zac and Vanessa watched intently, reacting to every little thing. When the Lakers scored a point they stood up along with the rest of the crowd, yelling for their home team. Vanessa glanced over at Zac, who was completley absorbed into the game, his expression showing nothing but focus. She smiled to herself, and leaned in quickly, catching his attention at the last minute. He smiled when he realised what she was doing, and he happily received the kiss, before turning back towards the game.

When the game had finished, Zac and Vanessa left the stadium, spirits dampened.

"I can't believe we lost!" Zacs crumpled face turned to Vanessa.

"I know...I had an amazing time though!" He smiled.

"Me too. Thanks for coming with me beautiful." He kissed her cheek gently.

"Thanks for asking me! It was awesome!" He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"So, I've officially made you a Lakers fan now then?" He asked.

"You most certainly have!" She giggled.

"Well then, I think we have some celebrating to do, don't you Miss Hudgens?" He asked teasingly. She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"How about you just sit back and let me show you..."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. A review would be nicee?**


	7. Goodbyes

**A/N: Hi guys :) Sorry it's been a while haha. OK major understatement- I suck at updating. But hey, its summer hols now so you can expect lots more writing from me! I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter of this story - it seems like an appropriate ending, but I don't know. Tell me what you think when you've read it? Oh, and I know Corbin and Ashley wrapped a few days before the rest of the cast, but for the purpose of the story lets just say they all wrapped on the same day :) OK, without further ado: the next, and possibly last chapter of Giving Me Butterflies :) Enjoy!**

**  
Giving Me Butterflies  
Chapter 6**

Vanessa sat up at the sound of the alarm blaring into her ear. It was another day on the set of High School Musical 3. But there was something different about today. Vanessa frowned as she racked her brains, trying desperatley to remember what was so special. She groaned out loud and buried her head in her hands. There was nothing worse then that nagging feeling that you had forgotten something important, and no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't remember. On her right side, Zac watched on, amused. He smiled at the confused look on Vanessas face. She was too adorable sometimes. After watching her sit, confused for several minutes, he decided to step in. He sat up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning babe, you ready for the last day of filming?" Vanessas eyes widened. Shit. That was it. And without a second to spare, she promptly burst into tears.

After 20 minutes spent comforting Vanessa, a sad looking Zac emerged from the hotel elevator, red eyed Vanessa in tow. Zac hated seeing her cry, but what was even worse about this occasion was that he knew he would no doubt be in tears by the end of the day too. He squeezed her hand tight and gave her a comforting grin, before wrapping his arms around her in the lobby, waiting for Ashley to arrive. After 5 minutes he spotted her walking down the stairs over Vanessas head and he shot her a smile, which caused Ashley to erupt into sobs, just as suddenly as Vanessa had earlier that morning. He unwrapped his arms from Vanessa as she ran over to her best friend and threw her arms around her, as they both cried together. Zac made his way over to them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. Ashley turned to him and slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he rubbed his arm and looked at Ashley, confused.

"I was doing perfectly fine until you decided to shoot me your adorable grin!" She paused, her eyes welling up. "I'm never gonna see that adorable grin again!" She wailed. Zac rolled his eyes and pulled Ashley in for a hug.

"Ash, don't be ridiculous. It's not like we're never going to see each other again. We all practically live on the same street, and we have all the HSM3 promo to do. Yeah, it's sad that it's our last day ever filming a High School Musical, but we should think of it as more of a celebration of our time together and the amazing friends we've made rather than a time to get upset about it being out last day!" Zac finished off sincerely, earning a watery smile from Vanessa, who had been touched by his words.

"Thanks Zac." Ashley mumbled into his chest. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"No prob. Now lets go finish making our movie!" He linked hands with both girls, pressing a kiss to the side of Vanessa's head as all 3 of them walked out together to the car. Zac grinned to himself. Wow, he'd actually managed to reduce the girls tears. He hoped to himseld that he could keep it up as they slid into the back seats of the silver car. As the engine started up he felt a sinking feeling.

"This is the last time we're ever gonna make this journey!" Vanessa cried and Ashley and herself burst into a fresh fit of tears.

It was lunchtime. Zac and Vanessa walked into the cafeteria of East High, Zacs arm tightly wrapped around her shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist and her head snuggled into the gap between his shoulder and elbow. They walked to the line of cast members who were waiting to get food.

"What do you want for lunch, baby?" he probed gently, knowing she was in a tender state. She mumbled something incoherent into his chest and he chuckled, causing her to look up, pouting.

"What?!" He smiled at the cute expression on her face, and couldn't help but reach out and cup her cheek in his hand.

"I know you're upset beautiful, but my ears are on the side of my head, not in my chest!" He teased. She giggled quietly.

"Oh, well in that case..." She stood on her tiptoes and whispered her choice of food into his ear, making sure she grazed his earlobe with her lips as she pulled back, causing him to shiver.

"Hudgens, you're a tease!" He grumbled, tugging her forward by her hand as he realised it was their turn to collect their food.

After a heartfelt goodbye to the cafeteria staff, Zac and Vanessa joined Ashley, Corbin and Chris at the table they normally sat at. They began talking about everything they were going to miss when Kenny made his way over to the centre of the cafeteria and cleared his throat, an indication to everyone that he wanted to say something, and the chatter immediatley died down.

"When I set up the auditions for High School Musical back in 2005, I had no idea what to expect." He looked up and looked each and every cast member in the eye. Vanessa gripped Zacs hand tightly, knowing that this was going to be one of those emotional moments that she would remember for the rest of her life. "As I watched every single person audition, I was looking for something. Not just talent, but there was a spark I was searching for. As a director, I have ideas of exactly how I imagine each character to be before I cast. This small Disney Channel movie was no different. I listened, cringed, admired as each potential Gabriella and Troy came in and tried their best to impress me. Out of all the thousands of people that auditioned for the two lead roles, there was only two that had that spark I was looking for." Zac and Vanessa exchanged glances, and Zac ran his thumb along her knuckles. " Zac and Vanessa had something so special that when they performed, I could barely believe my eyes. I knew straight away that these two were the ones. The only two that could possibly live up to my expectations of the powerful connection between Troy and Gabriella." Kenny gave Zac and Vanessa a heartfelt grin before carrying on. "Then there was Sharpay and Ryan. The two that needed to have the comedy factor. The ones that would get the most laughs. Ashley and Lucas. You guys had me in stitches. Both extremley talented and dedicated, I knew you two were the right people for the roles of the drama queen and her sidekick of a brother." Ashley and Lucas smiled at each other from across the cafeteria, tears in both of their eyes. "Monique and Corbin. You two impressed me with your ability to connect to one another. Both of you are amazing dancers, something that I have felt proud to watch blossom from day 1." Everyone turned to look at Monique, who had started to blub into her napkin. "Each and every one of you 6 have played the most important roles in making this movie become a success. None of us expected it to blow up like it did. As award after award was thrust upon us, I remember how amazed we were that we had acheived this phenomenon from what we saw as just having fun. Of course, our success could never have escalated to what it has without each and every person who has had involvement in making the High School Musicals. Kaycee, Chris, Olesya, Ryne. All of you guys are incredibly talented, I feel honoured to have had you on board. Chucky, Bonnie, where would I be without you guys? Your amazing choreography has never ceased to astound me. All the dancers, I've never seen a more talented group in my life. The energy you've brought to the table has been fantastic. Jemma, Matt and Justin. I've felt privileged to welcome you to the team for this final salute to what has been the most amazing experience any of us could have wished for. The camera crew, sound guys, all the extras, and the guys who work behind the scenes to make High School Musical into what it is - we couldn't have done it without you. I feel so proud right now, as I'm stood here looking at you all together for the last time. All of you have bonded so well, you've become a unit. I've been amazed as I have watched you support one another through the difficult times, the happy times and the emotional times. Despite the fact that you are all now branching out and creating amazingly successful careers for yourselves, I know that this is a team that will always have a special connection. We have one final scene left to shoot today, and I want every single person to put their heart and soul into making this the most powerful scene of the whole movie." He paused, taking in the spellbound atmosphere. "We've done it guys. We've graduated."

There was a moment of silence, before the entire cafeteria erupted into hair raising cheers and cries. Sat in the centre of it all, Zac cradled Vanessa tightly. Tears were pouring down both of their cheeks as the realisation that this was the end kicked in. However, deep down inside, they knew- this wasn't the end. In fact, it was far from it. Their love and respect for one another  
would only continue to grow as each day passed. High School Musical was purely the beginning for them.

**A/N: Haha, major cheese I know :) Sorry if I went a little overboard, I just wanted to try and capture the emotion they were feeling on the last day. Please review, and tell me if you think you want it to end here and for me to focus on other stuff :) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
